Horrortrip, brauche Antworten.
Versuche das alles möglichst kurz zu halten auch wenns schwierig ist. Hier paar kurze Infos zu meiner Person und meinen bisherigen Erfahrungen: Ich bin 19 Jahre jung und rauche seit ca. 4 Jahren regelmäßig Gras, eigentlich fast täglich. Ab und zu MDMA, XTC oder Speed auf Partys. Ich bin ein psychisch sehr schwacher Mensch und leide seit ich 12 bin an Depressionen (litt 5 Jahre an SSV und habe einen Suizid-Versuch hinter mir) und mache seit 4 Jahren eine Therapie und ab und zu besuche ich Gruppentherapien. Das alles kommt daher, da ich viel negative Erfahrungen (psychisch und physisch) in meinem Elternhaus und mit Mitmenschen machen musste. Aus diesen Gründen habe ich mir auch geschworen mich von psychedelischen Drogen fernzuhalten solange ich mit mir noch nicht im Reinen bin und mit meiner Vergangenheit abgeschlossen habe, da ich ein Mensch bin, der sich gerne in negative Dinge reinsteigert und sehr viel nachdenkt. Nun meine Geschichte: (die ich leider gerade überhaupt nicht zuordnen kann) Ich ging auf eine 24-Stunden Party und freute mich schon drauf, da ich nach längerem endlich mal wieder XTC nehmen wollte. Dies tat ich auch und während meine Freundin schon nicht mehr ansprechbar war, da es sie ziemlich hart erwischte, wartete ich noch auf meinen Flash. Ich war mittlerweile alleine auf der Party unterwegs und das Teilchen zeigte endlich Wirkung. Mir ging es gut. Ich fühlte mich gut und ich war davon überzeugt, dass dieser Abend nun beginnen wird. So wars aber leider nicht. Wie man auf XTC so ist, lernt man andauernd neue Leute kennen. Ich unterhielt mich mit einer Frau und stellte mein Wasser neben mir ab und ohne groß drauf zu schaun grief ich nach der Flasche und nahm paar Schlücke. Dann bemerkte ich, dass das irgendwie nicht nach Wasser schmeckte. Es war zwar in einer Wasserflasche, aber hatte einen süßen aber auch irgendwie säuerlichen Geschmack. Als ich das regestrierte dachte ich mir nicht groß etwas dabei, lag die Flasche weg und griff zu der anderen die wohl dann meine war. Irgendwann war ich dann tanzen und alles fühlte sich gut und normal an bis ich plötzlich Angstzustände bekam und ich mich total überfordert fühlte. Die Musik war mir zu rasch, die Leute waren mir zu viel und alles passte einfach nicht. Ich ging raus und saß dann ungefähr eine Stunde an der frischen Luft und trank reichlich Wasser aber mein Zustand wurde einfach nur noch schlimmer. Zuerst dachte ich es sei ein ganz normaler Down den ich öfters auf Teilchen bekomme, der aber auch wieder vergeht. Aber er verging nicht. Mir wurde übel und ich dachte andauernd ich müsse mich jeden moment übergeben, mir wurde schwindlich und ich wollte mich garnicht mehr bewegen. Ich habe ca 30 min damit verbracht mir einen Joint zu bauen, da ich einfach zu nichts mehr in der Lage war. Ich habe gehofft dadurch gehts mir wieder besser und mich schiesst es wieder. Falsch gedacht. Nach 2 Zügen schmieß ich den Joint weg und ab da war mir bewusst, dass das nicht von XTC sein kann und ich wohl irgendwas anderes in meinen Körper habe. Aber ich war nicht im stande darüber nachzudenken wie das da rein kam und was es war. Das Laufen wurde zu einer Hürde und ich bemerkte wie ich Dinge sah, die irgendwie nicht waren, irgendwie anders. Ich war alleine und saß im Außenbereich des Clubs. Ich wollte meine Freunde suchen aber ich sah andauernd andere Gesichter. Gesichter die sich änderten, jede Sekunde. Ich dachte an LSD. Hatte Sachen im Kopf die mir Freunde über ihre Erfahrungen erzählt haben. Ich habe kurz in Frage gestellt ob es sein kann dass ich ausversehen, irgendwie LSD zu mir genommen habe, aber versuchte mir trotzdem andauernd einzureden, dass ich mir das alles nur einbilde und das es Placebo sei. Ich dachte an die Flasche zurück aus der ich ausversehen trank und irgendwie wusste ich innerlich schon, dass ich grad ziemlich in der Scheisse stecke. Ich verließ das Clubgelände jetzt mit Not und mühe ganz und setze mich raus. Meine Füße waren wie Gummischlangen die einfach auf dem Boden herumirrten und es kam mir wie eine Ewigkeit vor. Ich versteinerte, als ich mich hinsaß und bewegte nichts mehr als meinen Kiefer und meine Augen die hin und her rollten. Ich konnte sie nicht mehr kontrollieren. Ich versuchte jetzt einfach Ruhe zu finden, da ich wissen wollte was mit mir los war. Ich wusste nicht wirklich ob vor mir Menschen waren oder nicht. Ich wusste nicht ob ich es mir einbildete oder ob sie da waren. Ich sah zuerst einen Busch, dann eine Blondine, dann eine Brünette, alles war verschwommen und innerhalb einer Sekunde war alles wieder Real und schließlich sah ich meinen Crush mit einer anderen Frau am küssen. Mir liefen Tränen runter aber ich bemerkte es erst hinterher. Ich wusste nicht ob diese Situation real war oder nicht, ich hatte Angst gesehen zu werden. Ich hatte Angst. Ein Werbeplakat verschwimmte. Ich sah nur Wellen die sich im Kreis bewegten und zu einem Punkt führten. Ein Gedanke nach dem anderen Sprang durch mein Kopf und ich war total überfordert. Ich wusste nicht ob mich die Menschen wirklich ansprechen oder ob ich mir das alles nur einbildete. Jetzt war ich mir ziemlich sicher, dass ich irgendwas, dass in dieser fremden Wasserflasche war, zu mir genommen habe. Ich weiß nicht ob es acid war oder irgendwas anderes, aber es war was. Ich schleppte mich mit not und mühe zu einem Taxi und fuhr nach hause. Während der Fahrt, sah ich andauernd nur diese Lichter, die sich bewegten. Die Ampellichter wurden bildeten irre Muster. Es sah wunderschön aus, aber ich war total überfordert. Ich bemühte mich nicht zu kotzen. Mir fiel auf, dass ich kein bisschen mehr das Gefühl von MDMA bzw. XTC hatte. Alles war anders. In Zeitlupe. Unklar. Verschwommen. Endlich zu Hause angekommen fiel ich direkt auf mein Sofa. Ich schloss die Augen da ich mit den ganzen Reizen überfordert war. Jedesmal als ich die Augen schloss war ich wieder in diesem Club drinnen. Lichter blinkten überall, menschen redeten mit mir, stoßen mich an. Bass. Als ich sie angestrengt wieder aufmachte war ich wieder zurück. Wusste aber nicht sicher was davon jetzt Realität war. Das ich zu Hause war oder im Club. Beides war so real. Ich versuchte Musik auf meinem Laptop anzumachen da dieser stressige Bass und der Techno immernoch in meinem Kopf rumschwirrte und nicht verschwinden wollte, schaffte es aber nicht da ich keinen einzigen Buchstaben lesen konnte, da alles umhersprang und verwischte. Ich bekam durch den Bass in meinem Kopf Herzrasen und hatte andauernd das Gefühl es platzt mir aus der Brust. Als ichs schließlich geschafft habe ein ziemlich langsames und beruhigendes Lied anzumachen, passte sich meine Stimmung automatisch an. Ich hatte zuerst Panik, durch die Musik depressiv zu werden, aber sie entspannte mich. Der Bass in meinem Kopf verschwand und ich lag einfach nur so da. Hatte die Augen geschlossen und konnte mich kein Stück bewegen. Ein Gedanke, nach dem anderen hüpfte durch meinen Kopf. Ein Bild nach dem anderen. Ich wollte die Dinge aufschreiben, aber ich vergas sie sofort. Ich bemerkte dass sich alles so komisch anfühlte. So hart oder eher intensiv. Ich begann mich mühsam auszuziehen bzw riss mir die Klamotten einfach vom Leib, da sie mich gestört haben. Dann fing ich an ich anzufassen, da sich meine Haut so toll anfühlte. Zwischendurch kamen immer mal wieder Bilder von dem Jungen in meinen Kopf die ich versuchte zu verdrängen. Ich schob sie bei Seite. Ich hatte endlich macht darüber. Ich weiß nicht über was, aber ich hatte jetzt die Macht. Ich lag mich wieder zurück und respektierte jetzt die Situation, ich wollte etwas daraus machen, war mein Gedanke. Ich wollte sie genießen. Das tat ich, glaube ich. Ich weiß nicht über wie viele Stunden ich so da lag, aber ich schlief irgendwann für eine kurze Zeit ein und als ich aufwachte hatte ich so starke Kopfschmerzen. Mein Kopf war Matsch und ich bekam nichts mehr auf die Reihe. Am Montag darauf bin ich direkt zu meinem Doktor und habe ihm davon erzählt, da mir immernoch Übel war und ich starke Kopfweh hatte. Er meinte ich soll 24 std warten, damit sich das alles abbaut. Am Tag dannach als ich einen Joint rauchte, kam alles wieder zurück, ich fühlte mich genau wie davor. So ging es mir die nächsten 2 Tage später nochmal Jetzt ist eine Woche vergangen und ich fühl mich immernoch Dumm wie Stroh. Ich vergesse alles was man mir sagt und kann nicht mehr selbstständig denken.Arbeiten ist eine Hürde!! also kurz: ICH BIN MEGA VERPEILT!! war das LSD? Wann funktioniere ich wieder normal?? Kommentare Hallo. Ich kenn das alles sehr gut was du beschrieben hast. Also bei mir kommt das von mdma/speed wenn ich's übertreibe. Deshalb bin ich ja hier gelandet. Hatte gestern/heute 1g mittelmäßig guten speed gezogen. Die wirkung war schon extreme geil, da ich vl im jahr 2 mal party drugs konsumiere. Beim runterkommen bin ich da schon bisschen paranoid geworden. Dann dachte ich um alles bisschen angenehmer zu machen hau ich ein mdma bömbchen dazu. Ca. 150mg. Mdma sehr gut. Hab 95kg. Dann hab ich ca. Ne stunde mastubiert xD. Ab dann gings bergab. Ich rede seeeehr ungern darüber weil ich auch nüchtern noch davon überzeugt bin das die "paranoia" echt ist, Ich ignoriere das so gut es geht. Also ich verspüre eine normale wirkung von den substanzen wenn ich davor keine probleme sorgen oder ängste habe. Das runterkommen ist aber die reine hölle für mich. Ich denk mir zwar immer, wird schon ned so schlimm, aber das wird es doch. Und dieses gefühl kann bei mir auch verstärkt bei cannabis konsum auftreten, vorallem unter freunden. Alleine kiffen ist kein problem. Andere substanzen wenn überhaupt dann auch alleine. Leider :/ Gerade kiffen mit kollegen is doch nice, ich trink halt jez immer 3/4 bier. :( Dann noch kurz zu den nagativ symphtome die gelegentlich auch nüchtern auftreten und wenn ich konsumiere. Wie gesagt md kommt total gut rüber nur halt ned lange und wenn es mir grundsätzlich gut geht. Ich bekomm angstzustände das ich mich kaum bewegen kann oder bewegen traue. Halluzinationen schwanken ins negative. Überall um mich herum sind schlangen die auf mich lauern, in der luft eher durchsichtige drachen, die sehn aber nur erschreckend aus. Am boden unterm leinentuch im bett. Usw. Schlangen die mir eben RIESEN angst machen und auch sehr weh tun können. :/ wenn ich eine warnehme und die schlange merk das ich sie sehe, werde ich angegriffen bzw. die beissen sich an meinem körper fest und erscheinen mir echt. Teilweise energetisch aber auch physisch. Ich denke immer aus der zweiten dimension oder so.... Ich kann sie auch einfach "killen" nur dann kommen immer mehr und größere schlangen die auch mehr schmerz verursachen, am besten warten und leiden, glaub aber das alk hilft, versuch ich grad... War deswegen schon 1 mal im krankenhause, ich musste heulen vor schmerz. Ja lautes denken, also das ich teilweise glaube jeder hört meine gedanken. Dachte auch mal ich sei jesus oder gott. Weil ich dachte jeder mensch auf der welt kann hören was ich denke, und ich alle erleuchten könnte und son shit. Das glaube ich übrigens auch unter leuten/freunde auf weed. Hab noch ca. 1g mdma... Kp was ich damit mach. Rein haun bestimmt nicht mehr. Es kann sein das bei dir auch ähnliches passiert is. :/ wùnsche ich meinen schlimmsten feind nicht. Ansonsten mfg Raphi ---- Anonymus Ich hab wirklich nicht viel Ahnung und hier ist auch ansonsten nicht viel Betrieb, weshalb ich dich eher auf ein größeres Forum verweisen würde: Land der Träume, eve-rave.ch Um das kurz nochmal für mich zusammenzufassen *XTC *Wasser mit süß-säuerlicher Geschmack *Angstzustände, Überreizung durch Umgebung *Übelkeit, Schwindel, Bewegungshemmung *dann zwei Züge am Joint *Halluzinationen: Veränderte Gesichter, Dinge die irgendwie nicht da waren *Koordinationsstörungen *Kieferbewegung, willkürlich hin und her rollende Augen *Surreales Erleben, verschwommene Sicht, Gedankensprünge *zum Taxi geschleppt, auf der Fahrt lichter gesehen die sich zu Mustern bildeten *Übelkeit, kein XTC-Gefühl mehr, Zeitlupe *Zuhause: Hingelegt, *intensive visuelle Halluzinationen bei geschlossenen Augen und akustische Halluzinationen. *Verschwommene Sicht beim Bedienen des Laptops *Herzrasen *Beruhigung durch Musik, hüpfende Gedanken und Bilder. Gedanken werden gleich wieder vergessen. *Verändertes Hautgefühl *Angenehme Halluzinationen bis zum kurzen Einschlafen *Beim Aufwachen Kopfschmerzen, matschiger Kopf *Nachwirkung über eine Woche: Vergesslichkeit, schwieriges Arbeiten, Rückkehr der Erfahrung beim Joint-Rauchen. Hat deine Freundin dasselbe XTC genommen? Wenn ja, dann solltest du sie Fragen ob das Zeug in Ordnung war. Deine Erfahrung war wohl kaum erstrebenswert, weshalb ich nicht glaube das jemand sowas gezielt herbeiführt. Ich würde also vermuten, dass du da entweder an eine Research Chemical geraten bist, bei der man die Wirkung nicht kennt und welche als Legel High kursiert, oder das du massive Wechselwirkungen mit dem XTC hattest. Ein paar Symptome passen zu einem Serotonin-Syndrom, was bei einigen Kombinationen mit MDMA auftreten kann. *Wikipedia:Serotonin-Syndrom Als Auslöser könnten da u.a. ein paar psychdelische DOX-, 2C-T-X-Derivate oder vielleicht auch α-MT in Frage kommen. http://wiki.tripsit.me/images/d/d4/TripSitDrugComboChart-German.png Anonymus777 (Diskussion) 14:41, 4. Sep. 2014 (UTC) ---- ggf Dissoziativa (Ketamin o.ä.)? Past zur verschwommenen Sicht / Koordinationsstörungen etc? Kategorie:Trip-Bericht Kategorie:Horrortrip Kategorie:Ecstasy